


The Complaint

by rinkle



Category: The Closer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda gets another visit from Captain Raydor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complaint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyathena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyathena/gifts).



> Fandom: The Closer  
> Genre: Gen  
> Spoilers: General up to season 6  
> Warnings: None.  
> Characters: Brenda, Sharon Raydor  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.  
> Recipient: greyathena at yuletide 2010.  
> A/N: Thank you to my sis for the quick beta. Apologies if there are any non-Americanisms.

"Captain Raydor." Brenda couldn't help the sour twist to the words, as the woman appeared at the door to her office. "How nice to see you again so soon."

"Chief," Raydor replied, a slight smile and incline of her head acknowledging how Brenda felt and reflecting it. "The feeling is mutual."

"So, to what do we owe this _lovely_ visit?" Feeling an intense need for something sugary, a feeling that Captain Raydor often invoked, Brenda opened her drawer. She started searching through the pile of candy, not sure what she was looking for, but certain she'd know when she found it.

"Actually, Chief, I'm here about you."

At that, Brenda looked up, startled, and removed her glasses. There was no reason that she could think of as to why FID would be interested in her. "Me? You're here about me? What did I do that deserves a visit from FID?"

"There's been a complaint," Raydor said reluctantly. "That you beat a suspect with your handbag. I have a statement from the witness, and now..." She shrugged.

"Th-that I beat a suspect with my handbag. Oh, for heaven's sakes! Of all the ridiculous..."

"That may be, Chief, but I still have to investigate."

"Well, come on in, then, Captain," Brenda said with a wave, "and investigate. I've got nothing to hide as I have never, ever, beaten a suspect with my handbag!" The ridiculousness of the situation made her add, "Maybe with my shoe, but never with my handbag." When Raydor's mouth opened, Brenda held up her hand. "I'm kidding, of course! Just a little joke. This is ridiculous. Beating a suspect with my _handbag_?" With a sigh, Brenda went back to digging through the drawer. She definitely needed candy now. "Well, Captain Raydor, start! The quicker we start, the quicker that this entire ridiculous situation will be dealt with."

"Yes, Chief," Raydor agreed fervently.

Hopefully the entire matter would be dealt with quickly, and Brenda could have Captain Raydor back out of her hair. At least, until the next time. Shoot, she knew that she'd bought some M&M's...


End file.
